


Possibility

by elusetta



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Pregnancy, pure unfiltered sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusetta/pseuds/elusetta
Summary: A night spent in peace as a future grows.





	Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing to get me back into the swing of things

It was easy, in the wake of a war, to get lost in the moment. When every second was not spent attacking and defending, when any war that was going on happened far out of your sight, you could just lay in the shadows for as long as it took for the light to coax you out.

Leliana had changed, as the years wore on. Iseult had, too. But you cannot fall in love with a still image, a person who remains static and unchanging as the tides of time continue; love is something like air, blowing in any direction fate chooses, following your chosen, watching them as they grow. At least, that was Iseult’s experience of it. 

Now, securely out of the public eye, she and her wife could just… breathe.

Leliana served as an advisor in the daytimes, yes, and Iseult as a diplomat; but on nights like this, they were nothing but a married couple, resting in the eye of the storm.

Leliana’s fingers splayed over the slight raise of Iseult’s stomach. “Do you think it’ll be a girl?” she asked in a soft, hesitating whisper.

Iseult smiled, letting her head relax against her wife’s shoulder. “There’s no way of knowing. I doubt even Morrigan could give us an answer.”

“It just seems like such a long time,” Leliana sighed. “I don’t want to wait to be a family.”

Iseult turned on her side to face her, smiling at eyes that subtly glittered in the dark. “We’ve been a family for a long time, Leliana.”

Leliana pulled her in for a lingering kiss. “I suppose we have.”

They laid in silence for a while, until suddenly, a thought struck Leliana, and she shot upward. “Oh, Maker, what if it has  _ Alistair’s  _ brains?”

“My love, it’ll have you for a mother. There’s no  _ way  _ Alistair’s… lack of intelligence will affect it.” Iseult glanced down at her stomach and smiled. “I do wish we could stop calling it an  _ it _ .”

Leliana settled back into the bed. “What about names?”   


“We’re months out,” Iseult replied in a gentle laugh. “Do we need to know?”   


“You have it planned already, don’t you?” Leliana teased.

“Lyanna Morrigan for a girl,” Iseult replied without hesitation. “Alistair Zevran for a boy.”

It hadn’t even been much of a question. Iseult had found a family, somewhere along the way, on this journey that had taken her from a night of blood to a dawn of glory. It only made sense that her found family should be reflected in her new one.

But the child, if a daughter, shouldn’t have to live with one of her mother’s names.  _ Lyanna  _ would have to do.

Around them, the night was as another blanket, blue and black and full of rich candlelight that did little to illuminate. It was far too late for any other living creature to be awake. Silence spread old and companionable around two people who had long been close enough to know each other’s thoughts, even before they were spoken, even before they were fully understood.

Iseult drifted. Leliana whispered something, something else about families and love, and Iseult could not summon any response other than a smile.

The night continued. Iseult drifted into a soft sleep that she could not know when alone, a gentle stranger, a reminder of childhood.

When she dreamed, it was of blossoms on the ground, seasons stretching over trees, the arcs of sun and moon over night and day, dreams of time and passage, heroes and villains that she no longer had to fear. 

Iseult dreamed of steel unforged, tragedy unwritten.

Iseult dreamed of new beginnings.


End file.
